Revealing Ash Romanov's Past : Ash's School Time 1
by Black Friday Rule CSO
Summary: #2 : Story about Ash in the Elementary. Romance attempt inside. Suck at summary. Just R


Hello readers… sorry for not updating any of my stories ^^" The Chronicles of the Immortal Soldier's plot has been made but I'm too lazy to make the story out of it xP

Ash: And you're so toast if you don't update this soon…

Daniel: And how are you going to do whatever you're gonna do to me? You're not even real *troll face*

Ash: FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU

Daniel: Anyways, to da story~

* * *

Revealing Ash Romanov's Past #2: Ash's School time (6-12 years old)  
A/N: This might get a bit of boring

When Ash was 6, his father, Svyatoslav sent him to the Undaeran Elementary 003. The elementary schools in Undaera had six grades. In the first grade, he was selected as part of the 1.4 student. His scores were very good, which made him star of his class at that time. On the second grade, his got shuffled into 2.7, where he knew and became good friends with Gregory Xaverious Rashawn, who later in his life, became the Undaera's 19th leader. There he also met the man who invented the modern transportations for Undaera, Gavrail Helmfried. But too bad, Ash didn't have a chance to see those works in his mortal soul.

On the third grade, another classroom shuffling, and he ended up in 3.3. In this grade, his grade rose again, almost perfect in every subject. In fourth grade, he was randomized into 4.1. There he met his first and only crush in his mortal life, Gisela Drahoslava. To tell the truth, he almost had no enemies at all. Instead, he mediated several fights between his friends. In this grade his scores started to drop a bit, though it didn't have too much influence on his overall score.

Fifth grade, he entered 5.6, where he 'reunited' with Gregory. One day at his fifth grade era, he wanted to confess the love he had kept for a year, but he didn't have any courage, because he was afraid if she rejected him, which would make him embarrassed, so he asked for consultation with his mother.

"матерь [1], may I ask you something?" the eleven-year old boy asked. "Yes сын[2]? What would you like to ask?"  
"I was wondering, how did отец [3] propose to you?" His question made his mother to blush lightly. "Hm… it was quite funny. He proposed to me right before the Demon Wars. I had him to do something for me. If he succeeded, I won't refuse his proposal in any conditions." She told her son her history of proposal. "And what did you tell him to do?" The blonde woman in her thirties chuckled, and answered, "I asked your отец to bring back a Sword of the Demons. The sword was a quite powerful weapon wielded by the demons. The sword of the demons was a very powerful weapon wielded by the demon knights during the Demon Wars. They said that the sword was the symbol of pure courage. When used by wrong hands, things could get fatal," she explained. "Oh, why did you ask that?" she asked, Ash blushed a bit. "Nothing матерь, it's just I like a classmate, but I'm too shy to confess," Ash looked down. His mother patted his back in comfort. "Just tell her that you like her. Your отец was like that too when he confessed to me, though you can see he is a fearless soldier," Ash nodded and smiled. "Okay, thanks for the advice, матерь" Ash got up and went to his father's weapon display room. "You're welcome" Irinushka replied when Ash was about to walk to the said place.

* * *

=A few days later=

It took him a hard time just to find a chance to talk to Gisela, in private, since she always hung out with her friends. And Ash was too shy to talk to her in front of her friends.

"So what's the very-top-secret-and-urgent thing that you want to say, Romanov…?" Gisela asked, mildly hyperbolic and ironic, Ash mildly blushed, "Err… actually…the reason I-I asked you a private talk is uh…to say….th-that…" Ash started to become nervous. Gisela raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter? Just say it straightly!" she giggled.

"I-I l-like you…Gisela Drahoslava." He blushed madly. (A/N: SORRY! I REALLY SUCK AT ROMANCE FICS! Dx) Gisela's giggling face became stunned. The Demon Wars veteran's son, Ash just confessed to her. After a long forty-five seconds, she said, "R-really…?" she made a quick reply, and she started to blush. Ash pouted a bit, and kissed her cheek to prove his seriousness. Both blushed more. "Does that prove it?" Gisela nodded shyly. "Then would you be my girlfriend?" She thought for a moment and gave him a sad face. "I like you too, but about our relationship, I'm not yet ready. On top of that, I'm worried that our parents don't agree out relationship." She faced the floor. Ash patted her gently, "Don't worry, my parents have allowed me to date. I'll just wait for your reply." He assured with a smile. Then the school bell rang. Both said goodbye and Ash returned to his respective classroom.

* * *

=Gisela's Point of View=

After he left back to his class, I touched the part of my cheek he kissed. I couldn't believe it, I pinched my arm as strong as I could and I could feel the surge of pain running in the flesh where I pinched myself. It's real…Someone really confessed to me…Then I left for my after-recess class, before I came later than the teacher.

=Later after school=

After school I quickly ran back home. I want some advices and ask whether my parents would allow me to date. After lunch I went to find my mother, who was sewing some clothes. "Mother, may I ask, if I have a boyfriend at my age now, will you be angry?" her mother looked at her daughter. "Hm…that depends on the boy. If he's kind, I won't object. Who's the boy anyway?" she stopped sewing and looked at her daughter. "Ash Svyatoslav Romanov, son of the Demon War veteran." Her mother was surprised, "Really? I heard that he's very kind and polite." Gisela smiled widely. "Thanks mother…for the talk." "All right sweetie" she returned back to her work and Gisela went to her room to do her homework.

=End of Gisela's Point of View=

* * *

=Third Person View=

=The Next Day, 1st Recess=

"Hey, Ash." the black hair boy looked back to see Gisela, smiling. "What's up, Gisela?" Ash asked, "My parents said yes," Ash was stunned by her answer. He wanted to shout but he bore it, to prevent any sudden attention from a big group of students and some teachers and made them think that Ash had somehow gone insane.

Since that day, Ash's score started to drop. The usual first rank snatcher was now tumbling down by two ranks. Ash realized that he had put a little too much on his romantic times. Gregory was a bit surprised that Ash's score could drop though it was still quite slight, which dropped only by ten out of a hundred. Ash told Gregory what were the possible causes.

"Holy crap, I think you should minimize the romance for the year. Don't forget that we're in sixth grade now!" That was all Gregory's advice, but very useful for Ash. In Undaera sixth graders usually has a kind of test called the "Final Exam", which is an exam which must be done and students must pass these Final Exams to graduate from the elementary, otherwise they might have to repeat another year at the sixth grade. Ash did what Gregory adviced and it paid well. Ash returned to the first rank, and passed Elementary with excellent score.

=End of One-Shot #2=

* * *

Daniel : Yup! That's all from the second one-shot! There will be a special one-shot for this. Named:  
= SPECIAL ONE SHOT : ASH ROMANOV'S PAST : FIRST DATE =

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance

Ash : *poker face* What about Gisela's profile?

Daniel : Err… about that… I've already done the drawing… *gets a pornstar's picture*

=Five minutes later=

Daniel : Here you go…

Ash : OH MY GOD! SHE'S SO- *nosebleed*

Gisela : Oh my god Ash! What's tha- whose picture is this?

Ash : I-it's the stupid author's…'Wh-what? Is that even the real Gisela?' (thinking)

Gisela : Yo author! What have you done with my poor Ash? You're gonna pay for this… *gets butcher knife*

Ash : Go for it baby!

Daniel : Whoa whoa! If you kill me then who will continue this fic?

Gisela : There's many!

Daniel : Name them!

Gisela : Hm… there's Ghosthunter Slayer, omnious, ChaosSeeker, err… that's all…?

Daniel : And do their fics star you inside?

Gisela : No…

Daniel : So then… if you kill me , will there be any advantages? *troll face*

Gisela : You're right…

Daniel : So then… Ultimate Seal! Fourth Walls Closing! *jumps back 5 meters*

Fourth Wall : *shuts*

Gisela & Ash : *shouting every kind of animal's name and cursed words*

Daniel : Naw that gets rid of them and finishes this epilogue… Oh my god, 1 page long! Gotta end this fic now. Daniel away. O_O


End file.
